


Thanksgiving Chaos

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: Glow Sticks and Fireflies [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Dean saw upon waking—Balthazar dancing aside—was a poster board decorated with glitter and photos. Several of the photos were pictures of the two kids, but one had shouting for Gabriel. <br/>It was a picture of Sam and Dean, drooling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Chaos

At seventeen days old, Dean and Hope were both crying most of the night—the three hours of sleep they got the only exception. They’ve been up most of the night, Dean forcing Cas to stay in bed because he started back to work the next day, and Hope was just as upset as Dean was about it all. It didn’t help that she’d gotten used to Cas being the one to take care of her at night since Dean’s job was more demanding, but Dean had taken a two-week vacation to try and get Hope on a schedule. So far, all it was doing was giving him a migraine.

“Come on, Princess, we both need some sleep before everyone gets here to start cooking,” he mumbles to her as he lies back on the couch. It was only five in the morning, Cas was walking out the door, and Dean was trying to remember why adoption was such a great idea seventeen days ago. Sure, Hope’s adorable as hell and those little dimples could’ve been put there by angels, but she was always so angry at night.

Just as Hope’s crying reached a fever pitch, Sammy walks inside with Shiloh in his arms. He looked as tired as Dean was as he settled on the floor with his back against the couch and the three year old sleeping in his lap. “Long night?”

“Oh yeah, only got three hours of sleep.”

“Lucky, I got two and a half.” This was their routine lately, Sam would come over and they would complain about how lousy their sleep schedule was thanks to their children. At least Shy is getting better about sleeping in his own bed, but Hope seemed to only sleep well when she was snuggled right up against Cas or knowing her cousin was nearby.

“Hey, Shiloh doesn’t look so hot.” The toddler’s cheeks were flushed a dark red and he looked to be shivering.

“It’s like five degrees outside, Dean.”

“Well, you wanna head into the nursery and see if our little experiment works for a third time?”

“God yes.” Both men rise carefully with their children, Shiloh beginning to whimper and wake up again. Sam lays Shiloh down in the small racecar bed near the crib, cover Shiloh up and brushing his reddish-brown hair off his face while Dean laid Hope down in the crib, covering her with the light blanket that they had spritzed with some of Cas’s cologne. Once she caught a whiff of the cologne, Hope closed her eyes and let out a small happy coo—Shiloh falling fast asleep when he notices where he is.

Once they were sure the kids were sound asleep, the men disappear into the living room, Dean taking up his place in the armchair and Sammy finding his spot on the couch. Not five minutes later, both were snoring loudly and that’s where they stayed until it was time for Thanksgiving dinner. The first thing Dean saw upon waking—Balthazar dancing aside—was a poster board decorated with glitter and photos. Several of the photos were pictures of the two kids, but one had shouting for Gabriel.

It was a picture of Sam and Dean, drooling. 


End file.
